Chained to you
by CryssieM
Summary: Sara, Nick and a pair of handcuffs... What happens? SN Chapter 9 is up! Sorry for the long delay...:
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chained to you  
Author: CryssieM  
Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, they belong to CBS and the writers of the show. Only this story's idea is mine.  
Summary: Sara, Nick and a pairs of handcuffs... What happens? (S/N)  
Spoilers: none - at least in this chapter.  
Author's note: the story takes place before Ecklie split the team. So I'd say somewhere in the middle of the 3rd season.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Grissom like a whirlwind storms out of the interrogation room, and stumbles immediately into Sara, almost knocking her over.

"Hey, hey! What's this rush?" Sara tries to regain her balance. "Your bugs-collection is just being stolen?" she teases her supervisor with a grin.

"Very funny, Sara," Grissom grumbles, casting her a reproachingful glance. "Oh, I almost forgot something. Take care of these," he tosses a pairs of handcuffs to her and walks further. "I don't have time for your jokes, I must go to investigate a crime scene." he waves and disappears at the corner.

Sara just stares after the whirlwind called Gil Grissom, jaws dropped by the record-quick encounter. She just looks down at the cuffs in her hand, wondering what to do with them, when a familiar voice greets her ear.

"Yes... alert the biohazard-unit too. We may never know.."

Turning round, her look meets Detective Brass' serious one.

"Where's Grissom?" Brass asks casually, without stopping.

"He's just left," Sara replies, trying to catch up with his pace.

"Good," the detective acknowledges with satisfaction.

"Detective...", Sara is about to ask him about the handcuffs that Grissom has just committed to the care of hers, but Brass rejects her saying "Not now, Miss Sidle,"and hurrying out of the Lab, leaves Sara alone.

Furrowing her brows, Sara shrugs and sinks the cuffs into the pocket of her jacket.

Amused by the encounter with Grissom and Brass, Sara enters the break room with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Nick Stokes' voice welcomes her. "Someone put chewing-gum onto Ecklie's chair?"

Sara chuckles and glances at her colleague.

"We don't have such luck."

Nick grins and emerges from beside the table.

"You should smile more," he walks up to her, while she is pouring a cup of coffee for herself. "Looks good on you."

Sara blushes and looks up at him with a slight smirk. She almost returns the compliment, but then changes her mind.

"What's now?" Nick inquires.

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

"You're a bad liar, Sidle."

"What did you call me?" the female CSI raises her brow with a playful smile.

"You've heard that," he smirks, seemingly enjoying the situation.

A mischievious plan starts to form in Sara's mind.

"Mr. Stokes, I arrest you for insulting a CSI," she grins triumphiantly and chains his wrist with either ring of the cuffs.

Nick shoots an astonished glance at her and chuckles, "Hey Sar', I didn't mean to..."

Sara watches his face with amusement. She doesn't reply, just grins broadly like a school-girl who has just played a cheeky joke on some classmate.

"Take this thing off of me," Nick gives her a threatening look, but she just keeps on grinning.

"Sara! I'm not..." he starts a bit impatiently, also slightly annoyed, but can't go on as Greg's head appears in the doorframe.

Both CSIs turn their faces toward the unexpected visitor; Nick also hides his cuffed hand behind his back. No way Sanders should see that. He'd immediately misinterpret the situation and next day the whole Lab would gossip about the "hot game between Stokes and Sidle". Though Sara's expression would worth that, he notes, he must miss that fun this time.

"Whadda ya want, Sanders?" Nick asks grudgingly.

The labrat answers shyly, "I'm looking for Grissom.".

"He's just left for a crime scene with Brass." Sara says with a slight, encouraging smile.

Greg nods, giving her a slight smile."Thanks. Oh and sorry if I interrupted anything..." he adds a bit puzzled and leaves.

Nick exploits Sara's sudden distraction and in a flash, he clasps the other ring of the handcuffs onto her left wrist.

Realizing the situation she's gotten into, Sara whirls to face a smirking Nick Stokes.

"So, who is arrested now?" he teases her, feeling definitely better to see the shock and annoyance on her face.

"What the hell?" Sara snaps, "Stokes, you…!"

Nick chuckles with satisfaction.

"I thought you found it funny..."

Sara gives him a threatening look and mockingly punches him in the chest.

"Ouch!" he rubs the spot. "Sidle, You're dangerous..." he grumbles, casting a hurt and reproachful glance at her.

"Realize that just now?" she retorts with a grin.

He grimaces, still rubbing his chest.

"Oh, poor Nicky, does it hurt so much?" Sara teases him, smiling broadly.

"You're lucky for being a woman, otherwise you'd get this back," Nick murmurs.

"And you're lucky for being on duty, otherwise you'd pay for this remark too."

Nick looks at Sara, their eyes meet and they both burst out laughing in the next moment.

"We're like children in the kindergarden..." Nick notes.

"Yes, you are." Sara grins.

"Don't ya start it again..." He warns her quizzically.

She smirks mischieviously.

Nick shakes his head with a smile and sighs.

"Okay, Sar'," he gets back to his serious CSI manner, "We must go on with work, so no matter how much I enjoy being chained to you, I must refuse this opportunity and rather chain myself to the computer..."

Sara smiles sadly and nods, "Yeah..."

"'Kay. So would you unlock us then?" Nick raises his brow expectantly.

The female CSI's smile fades and Nick can tell she blushes slightly.

"Sara?" he stares at her, surmising that something is wrong. "There isn't any problem with that, is there? You have the keys, right?"

Puzzled, Sara bites her lip and reluctantly looks up at her coworker with a guilty expression that tells everything.

"You're fooling me, aren't you?" Nick chuckles nervously. "Come on, Sara, it's not the time of playing games. We're in shift."

"Sorry..." she murmurs innocently, casting her look down. "The truth is that..."

Nick stares at her with shock and annoyance.

"What? You wanna tell me that you've chained me with these damn cuffs while not having the keys on you?"

Sara blushes with guilt.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly, "It was a spontaneous idea..."

"Oh, great!" the male CSI frowns."Sidle, your spontaneous ideas just take us into trouble..."

"Hey!" Sara snorts, "And what about you? It wasn't me who chained me with the other ring!"

Nick shoots a puzzled glance at her.

"I assumed you had had the keys! Where the hell should I have known that you...?"

Sara sighs conceding., "Okay, let's stop blaming each other... We should rather find a solution to this little problem."

"Okay," he nods agreeing and takes a deep breath,"So where are the keys?"

Being afraid of his reaction in advance, Sara answers reluctantly.

"Well, I guess on Grissom"

"Grissom?" Nick's eyes widen of shock. "Well, we're lucky that it's not Ecklie after all..." he adds with a slight sigh.

"All we have to do is getting the keys from Gil," Sara points out.

Nick chuckles nervously, "And how do you imagine to do that? Asking him directly? 'Griss, do you happen to have the keys of a pairs of handcuffs? We have chained each other with Nick and now can't unlock it.'"

"Not exactly with these words, but yes, in that way." Sara replies with a serious look.

Nick laughs, "You're crazy, Sidle."

"Have any other idea?" she snaps with annoyance.

He shrugs.

"But you ask him," he notes.

"Look who's a coward..." she teases him.

"Sidle, watch your words!" Nick shoots a warning look at her.

"And if I don't?" Sara smiles.

"Don't you wanna know that," he answers mysteriously."Come on, let's get over with it."

He is about to head out of the room, when Sara drags him back.

"Uh...There's a little problem yet..." she casts down her look, puzzled.

"My God, Sara! What else are you hiding?"

"Grissom is investigating a crime scene with Brass right now."

"Damn!" Nick curses. "And what are we going to do till he gets back?"

"We still can go on with our duties..." Sara notes, glancing innocently at her coworker."We have a hand free."

Nick grimaces and helplessly shrugs.

"Have no other choice..."

"Then let's go," she suggests.

"Wait," Nick stops her and glances at their cuffed hands. "We shouldn't raise attention."

"Oh, right," Sara agrees. "Grab your jacket to hide the cuffs," she suggests.

Nick obeys and covers their hands with his darkblue forensic jacket so that it gives the impression like Nick was holding that piece of clothing.

Exiting the break room, they go along the hallway.

Alarmed, Sara suddenly stops and faces Nick who looks inquiringly at her.

"Catherine." Sara whispers with panick in her voice. "At the corner."

Nick checks the place she has mentioned and sees Catherine talking to Ecklie.

"And Ecklie," he adds with less enthusiasm.

Startled, Sara is about to cover her mouth with her cuffed left hand, but realizing not being able to do that, she moves the other hand to her lips and murmurs a curse.

"Maybe we should turn back..." she ponders loudly.

"Late," Nick claims. "She has noticed us."

Sara sighs uncomfortably, "Then nothing else than forward..."

He nods, "I guess so."

The two CSIs walk toward their colleague, nervous smile on their faces.

"Hi, guys," Catherine greets them with a broad smile. "What's up?"

"Hi Cath," Nick replies. "Nothing special," he says, trying to keep the poker-face on and suppress the chuckle that is choking him. 'Nothing special, huh? Being chained to Sidle.'

"Actually we have a lot to do..." Sara excuses.

"Sara, the workaholic!" Catherine turns to Nick, "You should watch out for her - such amount of enthusiasm is dangerous for one's health."

"Sorry to argue with you, Miss Willows," Ecklie joins the chat with his typically bossy smile, "but everyone in your team should be so devoted to work like Miss Sidle..."

Ecklie gives them his usual smug grin and leaves.

"The annoying bastard," Catherine grumbles.

Sara and Nick exchange a smile.

"Sorry, Cath, we really must go back to work..." Nick says, "Grissom will kill us if we aren't proceeding with this case..."

"Oh, I don't think you should bother about him," the blonde woman smiles. "He called me. He and Brass had to fly to New Orleans and they won't be back until Sunday."

The two CSIs are standing there dumbfounded - but before either of them could say a word, Catherine's cell-phone rings and she excuses for a moment.

Nick stares at Sara, his shocked expression meets her similar one.

"I must go now, guys," Catherine turns back to them, "I must visit Robbins. See ya later. Oh, and don't worry about Gil. He is out of the city for this weekend. And you know the proverb - when the cat's away the mice will play." she winks."Oh and should Warrick look for me, I'm in the morgue," she adds and leaves.

Sara and Nick stare after her, frozen and stucked to the ground.

"Great, Sidle," Nick sneers, averting his look at her. "Seems we're going to spend the weekend together," he smirks.

Slightly puzzled and scared, Sara stares back at him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"There must be a solution," Sara looks up at Nick desperately as they are checking the lab-room they should be working in for anything that could be usable to unlock the chains, "A damn lock can't win over us... We must find something that could help..."

"I can't say we've been lucky with that as far," he replies, pushing back another drawer.

"Damn, I can't believe it," Sara sinks down into a sitting position, leaning on the wall, "Such a well-equipped lab and nothing suitable for opening a damn lock."

"Well," Nick settles next to her with a sigh, "you should file a complaint about that..."

She grimaces, "Very funny."

"What are you awaiting from me to do?" Nick laughs, "We have tried paper-clip, hair-pin, other keys - but no luck. I don't have any other ideas. We can't search through the whole Lab with having these on," he glances at the cuffs.

Sara pouts.

"I don't want you to panick, but I think these are special locks," Nick examines the handcuffs, "I'm not sure if they can be opened with anything else than its proper keys."

"Thanks," the female CSI sneers, "you've reassured me very much. I won't panick for sure after all."

He grins, "Sara, you've sense to make double trouble. Not only you chain us together, but you do that with a special pairs of handcuffs. Good job, Sidle!"

She frowns, "I didn't ask you to chain me. This all is your fault!"

Nick chuckles.

"My God, it's hilarious! Just to remind you, Sidle, you've started it! I just played along."

"You shouldn't have," Sara sulks.

"Oh, so no one else may play but you," Nick notes mockingly, "Next time please tell me about the rules."

"There won't be next time," she murmurs.

"Thanks God!" he chuckles relieved.

"Hey," Sara snorts, "It's not fair to amuse yourself at me!"

"Another rule?" he grins. "Anyway, princess, you've got me into this situation, so you should rather not tell me how I should react! Besides, what should I do that would apply you?"

She keeps sulking in silence.

"Okay, I take it as an answer," Nick remarks.

Sara takes a deep breath and bows her head with shame.

"Sorry. I'm acting like a fool. I didn't mean to-"

Taking her cuffed hand with his, Nick looks into Sara's eyes with a warm smile.

"I know."

She blushes and returning his gaze, smiles back.

"You know what?" Nick asks, "We check out Gil's office for the keys after shift."

"Good idea," she responds appreciatively.

"Okay, then let's go back to work now," he emerges from the floor, pulling Sara up with him.

She nods and walks to the computer.

"Get started," she sits down, biting her lip.

Nick smiles and grabbing the case-file, settles beside her.

* * *

"Any success?" Nick inquires about an hour.later.

"No," she shakes her head with a pout. "No record among the missing persons or any other databases. No signs of any criminal record either."

Nick sighs.

"Then we still have a John Doe."

"Yeah," Sara nods.

"We found him on the floor of an underground garage," Nick ponders loudly, "But he had no IDs on him. What do you expect in such case?"

"That he had his IDs in his car."

"Right. But we haven't found any keys on him."

"Maybe he had lost them. Or they had been taken from him," she ponders.

"Or he didn't get there by his own car, but was given a lift. Or got there on foot," Nick guesses.

"No one remembers to have seen him. Looks like he had been only in the garage."

"The murderer was there after all," he concludes. "The question is that he or she was meeting the victim there or helped him to get there."

"We'll be more clever after learning about our victim's identity," Sara notes.

Nick nods and studies the computer-screen.

"There's something that bothers me," he says, furrowing his brows.

"Apart from my company?" Sara asks casually, while her fingers of her free right hand dances on the keyboard of the computer.

"Hey, Sar', you know that I don't have anything against your company. Only the circumstances are a bit uncomfortable... "

She stares at the screen numbly.

"So what I meant is the presence of blood at the scene," Nick continues. "Or rather the lack of blood."

"Hmmm, you're right," Sara ponders, "He had bloodstains on his shirt, but nothing on the ground of the garage. Strange."

"What about the hair we have found on his shirt?"

"According to the analyzis, it's not real," Sara smiles, "but a strain from a blonde wig."

"Hmmm, I wonder if does that belong to the person we're looking for," Nick remarks, "Wife, girlfriend or an angry female co-worker?" he grins.

"What if it's none of them?" Sara looks at him with a mysterious smile. Nick tilts his head inquiringly. "We didn't find any footprints of female shoes on the ground near the body. Only prints of some training shoes."

"So our suspect is not necessarily a woman," a suspicious smile appears on Nick's face.

"Hey you two," a sudden familiar voice interrupts their wondering.

Startled, they hide their chained hands under the desk.

"Hey, buddy," Nick greets their coworker slightly uneasily, "What's up?"

Warrick chuckles.

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you two are hiding something..." he smirks.

_'If you knew..._', Sara and Nick exchange a puzzled glance.

"Buddy, you fantasize too much," Nick laughes nervously.

Warrick shrugs with a grin, "Just don't tell me you don't use your imagination at times."

Sara blushes slightly, realizing that they have gotten to a kinky topic.

"Okay, you've got me," Nick jokes, "I have thoughts about you sometimes."

The afro CSI chuckles.

"Sorry, Nicky. You're not my type."

Nick grins and imitates having great pain in his chest.

"You've broken my heart," he says with a pretended wince.

Sara giggles.

"By the way, Warr'", she notes, "Catherine said that she was expecting you in the morgue. I assume she wants to talk to you."

"So it's _her_," Nick remarks in a teasing tone with pretended sulkiness.

"Yeah," Brown admits jokingly, "I have a date with her in the morgue. Very romantic, don't ya think?"

His friends laugh.

"Okay, guys," Warrick gets serious, "I'll be back later. I mustn't let Miss Willows wait."

"Yeah, you definitely must not do that," Sara agrees with a smile.

Saying bye to each other, Warrick walks out, while Sara and Nick averts their attention back to the computer.

"Anyway," Warrick stops in the doorway and looks back at his coworkers conspiratorially, "you two can move one's imagination as well," he smirks and leaves.

The two CSIs at the computer stare after him, jaws dropped, exchanging a puzzled, yet amused glance.

"Actually," Nick clears his throat, smirking, "you can really move my fantasy."

"Nicky, you're not as bad either," she goes along with teasing.

"Watch your words, Sar'! Telling me things like that while being tied to you might make me easily lose my head..."

"Be warned, Stokes, I can defend myself," she retorts with a grin.

Nick smirks and is about to give another teasy remark when his phone rings.

"Stokes," he picks it up. "...thanks, Doc."

"Robbins wants us to see the body," he turns to Sara after finishing the call.

Sara shoots an uneasy, slightly panicking glance at him.

"So?" she lifts their cuffed hands.

Nick nods - his look says 'I don't think we have another chance.'

"'Fraid so."

Sara sighs.

"I hope he doesn't expect us to help him with the autopsy," she rolls her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the feedback, guys! That means a lot to me.  
Now here's the next chapter. :-)  
I warn you, it's not so funny as the previous ones - actually first I didn't intend to go on with the story in this way, but I gave in the idea that hit me. I promise, I get back to the fun part in the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you'll like this chappie after all. 

Author's note: the science stuff of this chapter (also marked with asteriks) are from Katherine Ramsfeld's book "The Forensic Science of C.S.I.".

* * *

CHAINED TO YOU --- CHAPTER 3

"Hello, Doc," Nick enters the morgue with Sara tightly behind him. The two CSIs endeavour to do their best to keep their chained hands unnoticable.

"Hi Nick, hello Sara." Al Robbins turns to his not unusual visitors, putting down the papers he has been holding onto the little, silver-metal table beside.

"What do you have for us?" Sara inquires, being a bit nervous about Robbins might notice her "engagement" to Nick.

Uncovering the body, which is lying on the cold, metal table, Robbins reveals some shot-wounds on the white man's chest.

"3 shots. The third tore his heart apart. He died immediately."

Sara acknowledges the news with stony expression, while Nick nods, storing the information in his mind.

"The weapon was a revolver, I presume," Nick says.

"A 7 mm Smith & Wesson actually. The bullets you found are already being examined by Greg."

Nick acknowledges the fact with a nod.

"What's with the distance?" he asks.

"The murderer must have stood near the victim. Not farer than 5 meters." the Doc answers.

"Any sign of a scuffle?" Sara queries, checking the dead man's skin for possible bruises.

Robbins shakes his head. "No. Only the entry and exit wounds."

"So he might have known the murderer," Nick notes.

"Not impossible."

"And what about the time of death?" Sara looks at the Doc.

"According to livor mortis he can't be dead for more than 12 hours."

"Postmortem lividity," Sara murmurs, pondering. "If that's we're dealing with," her eyes narrow suspiciously, " since we found him lying on his stomach, the dark purple color should have appeared there, unless..."

Nick exchanges a meaningful look with her. "...the body had been moved since death," he finishes her theory with the peculiar smile appearing in the corner of his mouth.

Sara can hardly suppress a grin - she can't deny how much she likes Nick's amazing smiles and smirks. 'He is like a little boy right now', she smiles in mind, 'being proud of knowing the lesson and answering a question right'.

I should be glad for being tied rather to him than anyone else, she muses. No one else has such an admirable, cute smile than him. At least there's something good in this awkward situation too.

Realizing the way of her thoughts, Sara almost blushes. Luckily the weak lights of the morgue hide her cheek's slight flush.

"Well," Robbins' voice puts her out of musing. "signs of discolorization are detected on his back. As you know, lividity is caused by the cessation of the heart's pumping action," he explains slowly, so the CSIs can easily visualize what he's talking about. "Which allows the red and white blood cells to separate, so the red cells settle into the lowest parts of the body."

After a short pause, Robbins says, "Greg's identified the brown stain you found on his forehead, it's oil. Motor-oil, actually. Also found some slight tire trace on his cheek along with remainings of rubber," turning the man's head carefully to the right, he points at the barely noticable imprint on the face of the victim.

"A tire?" Sara wonders. "Did he changed the tires recently?

"There were no prints or traces of the rubber of tire or anything else that would indicate on that. His clothes were clean." Nick notes, leaning in to take a closer look at the trace in question.

"The tire was slightly pressed to his face," Robbins says. "Here's the print I for you to check," he hands a paper to Sara.

"Thanks," she murmurs, looking at the print.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just ask."

"sure," Nick replies and looks at Sara. "I guess we have some things to check out..."

She nods, "So if there's nothing else..."

"That's all I could tell you for now," Robbins claims. "I'll let you know if i know more."

"Thanks, Doc," Nick smiles and moves towards the exit of the morgue. But due to the handcuffs he almost stumbles over, only Sara's sudden supporting grab hinders him of falling over onto the floor, pulling her partner along.

Watching Stokes intently, Robbins laughs, "Hey Nick, watch out! An unlucky fall and I might have you here on this table... And I would really hate that."

Nick glares at him, "Me too."

"come on," Sara grabs Nick arm with her free right hand, "Let's leave this Danger-zone."

He nods with a grateful smile and they walk out of the morgue, leaving an amused Robbins behind.

* * *

In the hallway:

"You should watch out for your moves more cautiously," Sara remarks, "We almost have gotten into trouble some moments ago."

"Thanks," Nick grumbles, casting a dark glance at her. "You think I did that on purpose?"

"Well, if it's you, one might never know."

"What do you refer to with that?" he stops and faces her with a questioning and offended expression.

Seeing his negative reaction, Sara gives him a forced smile.

"Nothing, I was just joking. Forget it."

"No, Sidle," Nick's eyes are pinching hers, full of annoyance and disappointment. "I know you meant it, there's no use denying that. I just want to know why did you say those words."

Frightened by his serious and reproachful manner, trying to avoid his look, Sara mumbles quietly.

"I really don't know... it's just that... There are stories going round the Lab about your games with women and I..."

She fears of looking into his eyes, she can sense the tension and anger radiating from him even so. Nick is apparently close to blow up in fury, and Sara realizes she should have rather shut up. Anyway, she didn't expect such a vehement, negative reaction of him.

Nick grabs her free arm with his uncuffed left hand, not caring about the strength of his hold and furiously drags Sara into the locker room. Slamming the door behind them, he faces her and hisses with uncontrolled anger.

"Mark very well what I'm telling you, Sidle, coz' I tell it only once," his extremely angry voice in the significant Texan accent terrifies Sara a lot - she can't recall if she has ever heard him burst out so much off shift. 'what have I done,' she wonders guiltily, cursing herself. No matter how much she doesn't want to meet his look, she can't avert her shocked stare from his. Though his killing look hurts like hell, she just can't move her head to look away.

"My private life is my business only. I don't know what kind of stories have you referred to, but I don't care at all. Should they be true after all, I don't think they concern others than me. I hate spreading personal issues around the Lab and I also hate people who create and pass over these gossips," Nick shoots a contemptous look at her, "I'm disappointed with you, Sidle, I didn't expect you to join those people... I thought you're a friend. Maybe I was wrong," he turns away his look with a bitter sigh.

Sara just stands in front of him, paralized, hardly believe to hear him speaking like that to her. His last lines hurts her very much - like a stab into her heart.

"Nick..." she mumbles, trying to compose her desperate thoughts, finding a way to excuse for her stupidity and convince him about her care.

He snorts cynically, turning away from her, "You've said enough, spare your words."

Swallowing exasperatedly, Sara is grateful to fate for being chained to him now. She knows that under other circumstances he'd storm out of the room, leaving her alone. But now due to the chains he can't do that.

"Nick..." she begs for his attention, "I'm so sorry-"

"I bet you do," he scowls, and punches the lockers. "These damn cuffs too..." he growls.

"Nick, listen to me, please..." Sara reaches for him, but he refuses her touch.

"Why? To hear your excuses and how much you're sorry?" he whirles around, looking daggers at her. "I don't need that crap."

Sara stares numbly at him, tears of desperation welling up in her eyes.

'My Dear God, what have I done...?'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The song I used in this chapter is Seether's "Gasoline"

* * *

"Since we're unfortunately can't separate from each other, we should spend time usefully and focus on our case," Nick growls, trying to control his anger though, after the long, tensioned, awkward silence that fell over them after his last words.

He shoots a stony, cold glance at Sara, who's standing frozen beside him. But this quick glance is enough to notice the yet uncried tears welling up in her eyes full of desperation. Though he's emotionally hurt and furious about her right now, the sight of the strong, yet vulnerable Sara Sidle, on the edge of crying makes Nick's heart sink. The pain in her eyes like needles pinch his body and soul. But the manly pride and boiling anger inside suppress this feeling, and Nick ignores her guilty and hurt look.

Sara wipes her eyes and conceding that there's no way to persuade Nick to talk about the situation now, she swallows and nods.

Nick sighs and says emotionlessly, "Let's visit Sanders."

"Okay," Sara agrees blankly, trying to come over her upset feelings.

They leave the locker-room in silence, neither of them looking at the other. They walk along the corridors without a word, till arriving to Greg Sanders' empire. The presence of the young Lab Technician sticks out a mile, no one else listens to music so loudly in the whole Lab like him. Moreover so terrible rock music.

Volume almost on the maximum, hard rock music blares from Greg's stereo. The kid is sitting at the computer and while entering some data into the machine, his feet are moving to the rhythm and he sings along with the singer of the rock band. 'Or rather howls', Nick states, as Sander's voice could be hardly considered as singing.

Last night I saw that beauty queen / Watched her paint her face on / I wanna be that magazine / That she bases life on / I wanna waste her monthly blood / Wanna get some on my love / Wanna get some gasoline / And burn the house down

"No one has told you yet that this is a workplace and not a rock-club, Sanders?" Nick calls the lab-tech to account in a harsh voice.

Greg whirls toward the two CSIs with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, hi to you too, Nick. Well everyone has a working method, this is mine."

"Tell this to Grissom, he'll surely value it," Nick responds cynically, "oh or I should rather suggest Ecklie directly."

"What's wrong with you, man?" Greg's eyes narrow and he glances at the numb Sara beside Nick, "You're like a bear with a sore head."

"Don't be cheeky, Sanders..." Nick snaps, "I'm not in the mood to your brassy remarks."

"I've noticed..." Greg murmurs.

"Have you said anything?"

"Oh no!" the kid replies immediately with an innocent expression.

"Hope so," Nick notes.

"Greg, would you transfer this tire print into the computer and check the database out for any match?" Sara asks, intending to divert the lab-guy's attention from Nick, and hands him the print they got from Doc Robbins.

"Sure, Sara, no problem," he answers in a calmer and friendlier voice, which annoys Nick a lot.

"The Doc said you identified a stain on the body as motor-oil," Nick says, trying to control himself, "Do you have the detailed results?"

"Not yet," Sanders responds simply.

"Not yet?" Nick raises his eyebrow, "Hell, what are you doing here besides blaring that horrible thing you call music?" he snaps again.

"Hey! " Greg retorts in a hurt attitude, "You may criticize my work, but not my music-taste! And if we're talking about music, I can't see how you can listen to that lame and boring country..."

Eyes full of fury, Nick's about to snap back at the kid, but Sara steps between the two guys.

"Enough!" she yells, "I want to work and not listen to your stupid quarrel," she bursts out, "I'm fed up with men. You think you always are right..." her look meets Nick's then wanders to Greg.

Astonished by Sara's sudden outburst, Greg glances at Nick, but his face mirrors the lab-tech's own shock. Seeing her anger, he rather doesn't asks what she has referred to with the last lines.

"Uh, I'll check your results as soon as possible," Greg says in a lower voice, blinking.

Nick glances at Sara, then looks back at Greg.

"Right, we'll be back later," he replies and moves to leave.

Sara lets out a barely audible sigh and follows him.

As soon as they are outside, Greg continues singing.

She's got nothing to say / She's got bills to pay /She's got no one to hate / Except for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I kill him one day," Nick murmurs.

"Oh God, what's this terrible sound?" Catherine joins them in the hallway, seemingly appalled.

"What do you think?" Sara answers her question with question, her grimace telling everything.

"Greg," Catherine states with a sigh.

"You won," Nick remarks.

"Someone should tell him about the lab-rules," the blonde CSI wonders.

"Done," Nick grumbles.

"And?"

"Any guess?" he snorts.

Catherine pouts, "I don't think Grissom would be in seventh heaven if he were here."

"He's not the only one," Sara remarks, looking to their right.

Her companions follow her gaze and see Ecklie approaching them, full of rage.

"Oh-oh," Catherine comments the sight.

"I believe Sara and I have work to do," Nick mutters, "See ya later."

"Thanks for the support," Catherine sneers before facing the hurricane in the person of Conrad Ecklie.

"Willows!" The assistant director growls.

"Ecklie...," Catherine forces her kindest smile, hoping it might work to calm him down.

"Do you know the lab-rules, Miss Willows?"

"I do."

"Yeah, then how do you explain that horrible noise?" he points to Greg's room.

"what noise are you referring?" she plays dumb to gain time to figure out a good answer.

"Don't think I'm a fool," he frowns, "We both know what I'm talking about. Sanders and that unbearable noise he calls music. I don't care if he listens to such tasteless stuff like that in his free time at home so loud, but here in the Lab I expect my employees obeying the rules of work. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Miss Willows?"

"Yes, you do," Catherine replies without much enthusiasm.

"Good," Ecklie notes and leaves.

Damn, she fumes inside and walks toward the source of the loud rock music.

Hearing the lyrics of the song, she wonders with disgust.

'How can someone listen to such crap?'

* * *

Back in their lab-room, Nick and Sara go on with their work in silence. Nick is processing the fiber-analyzis, while Sara studies the casefiles and tries to figure out what the evidence indicate this far.

Though he doesn't show, Sara's neglecting attitude bothers Nick more than he could say. She has never been acting like this to him, he never knew how much her disregarding could hurt.

Nick cautiously glances at Sara. Her expression still mirrors the painful regret, her brown eyes keep avoiding his all the time. She hasn't said a word since their row. Sadness and guilt can be seen on her face, and lacerate Nick's heart. He suddenly becomes furious of himself for having hurt her so much.

'How could I have been such a fool?', he scolds himself. 'How could I have said such terrible things?' he shamefully rushes his fingers through his hair. 'Saying that she might not be my friend...damn, you're a real idiot, Stokes! You must apologize to her. And you're damn lucky if she forgives you at all...'

In her peripheral vision, Sara notices Nick's thougthful glance, but refuses to let him know. Her heart speeds up when he rushes his fingers through his darkbrown hair - she always considered these moves of his hot and sexy.

'Damn, sara, you two are mad at each other, but you have such thoughts about him...' she snaps at herself, still trying to pretend focusing on the casefiles. Though his behaviour hurts her terribly and she can't figure out its reason, she couldn't be angry with him for long. She can't explain why, maybe it's also one of the secrets of the charm of Nicholas Stokes - for he's so popular and wanted among women.

'If only he would forgive me - if I lose him, I lose the only friend I can talk to and feel safe with,' she sighs.

Making up his mind to talk to her, Nick takes a deep breath and utters nervously, "Sara..."

Her heart skips a beat hearing him talking to her again. Is it only her stressed mind or does his voice slightly tremble indeed, she wonders.

"I know I can't make up for how terrible I behaved and all those dreadful things I told you, but I'm sorry..." Nick speaks in a low voice, bowing his head with shame, "I didn't mean to hurt you... I know I can't take those words back, but..."

Sara gulps and looks up at him, "Nick, I-"

"No, Sara, please let me explain..." he interrupts her, fearing of the words she might say, "You told me that maybe I had stumbled and fallen over, pulling you along intently as a part of a game. You also said some rumours are going around in the Lab about my games with women." Nick shifts nervously and sighs, "That was that blew me up. First that I can't have a private life, everyone amuses oneself with my issues. I hate that. I always had to attend family gatherings where my parents proud themselves in every aspect of my life - from my studies till my actual relationship. I felt like living in a shop-window. And when I took my job as a CSI and moved to Vegas, I hoped that finally I get some privacy. And after so many years past haunts again."

"Or maybe that's my karma?" he chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Second, I know what people think about me - the guy who gets everything... has a good , wealthy family, a good job, handsome look," a little grin appears in the corner of his mouth, "I don't deny my past and reputation concerning women. that's also me. A piece of my past.ven enjoyed that. But things have changed. I'm not the same guy anymore. Most since I'm a CSI in Grissom's team. I learnt new people, made new friends... I try to do my best to break away from that life I lived earlier. And people looking at me with that grin that says "'the ladies' man is here' and still considering me like that piss me off indeed. I try to live my life differently, but it seems people don't want to see the change. Or they just think their jokes about my past is funny."

Sara stares at him astonished - she hasn't had the slightest idea about Nick's inside battles. No one has, she surmises. she suddenly feels honoured for he shares his thoughts about issues that bother him. It can't be easy for him.

Nick's words show things in a new perspective actually. Now Sara understands why did he become so enraged by her silly remark.

"But i shouldn't have shouted at you the way I did," Nick casts his eyes down with regret. "I was a real jerk. I understand if you can't forgive me, there's no excuse for some things I said... I was angry because if someone it's you I've never expected to believe all that crap going around. I thought we have a special friendship and some hours ago I felt like being betrayed by the last person I truly trust..."

Sara's heart wrenches in pain realizing what she did to him and how much her friendship means to him indeed. Tears of relief, delight and regret well up in her eyes, and she feels like a huge weight has been taken off of her shoulders.

"Nick..." she fights her tears, "I'm sorry so much... I didn't mean to cause you such pain. I didn't think my words over after all. I was so silly... I tried to explain everything, but you were so upset that weren't willing to listen to me. I felt terrible for that misunderstanding... and I was frightened of losing your friendship for good."

She can't hold the tears back anymore, and some drops rolls down on her cheek.

"God, Sara..." a releived, bright smile appears on Nick's face - stress and fear replace with happiness and relief.

Their eyes lock and they smile at each other. Nick touches Sara's cheek and wipes the tears off.

"I'm sorry, Sidle. Can you forgive to such a fool like me?"

Her smile broadens, "If you can forgive to such a silly girl like me."

He gives her his trade-mark grin and without thinking pulls the female CSI into a hug, "I can."

A bit surprised, but delighted for his hug, Sara returns the warm embrace - as much as it can be called an embrace due to their cuffed hands -, and with a grin she murmurs into his ear, "I hoped for this answer."

Releasing her, Nick chuckles.

"I've missed your smile," he claims, drinking in her sight.

"Well I have missed yours too," she replies, then raises a brow, "Hey, are we flirting now?" she grins.

Nick laughs, "Might be."

Sara smiles and sighs, "I think we should get back to work, before Ecklie happen to walk in on us doing nothing."

"Yeah," he agrees, then adds, "I don't envy Sanders at all..."

Sara snickers, "Me neither. Catherine, Grissom and Ecklie... he has to listen some lessons about Lab-rules, I guess."

"Well, then back to our case," he clicks the mouse and opens the result window, "The green fiber we found on the victim's clothes is synthetic," Nick announces, "it's from a carpet."

"The damages of the material of his shirt and trousers indicate that some other surface contacted with his clothes. He was dragged along on a carpet somewhere." Sara concludes.

"The scene of murder wasn't the garage, but a room somewhere. The perpetrator killed him with 3 shots and delivered the body into the garage by car..."

Exchanging a look with Nick, Sara goes on, "that's why there were no keys and driving licence on him. Because he wasn't the one who drove there."

"Exactly," Nick glances at her, "The question is where the murder took place."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Sara turns to her colleague uncomfortably, "Uh, Nick..." 

"Yeah?" he looks up from the papers he is studying.

"I need to use the restroom."

He grins.

"Hey, that's not funny," she snaps.

"But yes," he chuckles, "thinking of how we will manage that..."

"Instead of amusing yourself at me, you should figure out something," Sara grumbles.

Nick laughs.

"Easier to say than do that, Sidle."

Sara frowns.

Some minutes later, the two CSIs cautiously look around in the hallway leading to the ladies' room. With Nick tightly behind, Sara pushes the door and peeks into the room.

"Clear," she glances back at Nick and pulling him along, carefully sneaks into the restroom.

She enters into either stall.

"Sidle, you think I'll be standing and waiting here till someone enters?" Nick looks at her seemingly uneasily.

"You thought I'd invite you in?" frowningly Sara faces him and pushes the door of the stall as much as the cuffs allow.

Outside, with his back to the door, Nick grumbles uncomfortably.

"Hell, why would I? A man standing in the ladies' room is a pretty usual thing after all..."

"Stop whining, Stokes," Sara responds through the door, while troubling with undoing her pants with one hand, "I'm sure you already had had more embarrassing moments with your women."

"None of them was like you," he claims. "This is on the top of my list indeed."

Shifting his weight onto the other leg, Nick uneasily glances towards the restroom's door and asks impatiently, "Are you ready yet?"

"Do you have an idea about how difficult discarding your pants with only one hand is?" Sara snaps.

"Shall I help you?" Nick smirks.

"I bet you'd enjoy that," she frowns.

"Hmmm, I think so," he grins impishly.

Sara opens up the door with a sudden thud, getting him startled a little. Facing Nick, looking deep into his eyes, she grins smugly, "Only in your dreams, Nicky."

He licks his lip teasingly, "I do that every night."

Sara punches him playfully in the chest, "You're..."

"I'm what?" Nick chuckles, raising a brow.

Ignoring the question, with a slight frown, Sara drags him toward the door. Opening it up they bump into Mia. Puzzled, the three just stare at each other.

"Sara..." Mia mumbles, then looks at Nick with shock, "Nick?"

"Uhm.. hi Mia," Sara stutters embarrassed.

"Hi..." Nick joins her, and adds, "Before you'd make a wrong conclusion...Sara and I have been reconstructing a case... to verify a theory..."

"Oh... I hope you've got the expected result," Mia smiles wickedly.

"Yeah..." Sara murmurs, face flushed, forcing a smile.

"Good to know that", Mia smirks broadly and enters the room, leaving the two CSIs alone.

"We must get rid of these damn cuffs before the whole Lab starts to speculate about us," Sara turns to her companion with a resolute expression.

"Same on my mind, Sidle," Nick claims.

* * *

Warrick enters the room where Catherine is sorting some reports on their case.

"How are you proceeding?" he approaches her.

She sighs slightly and drops the papers onto the table, "Trying to see through this mess."

The afro man smiles, "The shift is over soon. You'd rather have a break. We can go on with it tomorrow."

"I guess, you're right," Catherine concedes, rushing her fingers through her blonde hair, "My head is full of different results and data..."

"Maybe I can distract you from them," Warrick smirks, "if I tell you the story I've heard from Mia..."

Catherine's eyes lighten up with sudden interest.

"Come on! Share!" her eyes brighten up as she looks at him eagerly with a curious smile.

He smiles back broadly and tells her about Mia's strange encounter with Sara and Nick.

Catherine giggles, "Sara with Nick in the ladies' room?"

Warrick grins, "Yeah."

"My God," Catherine laughs, imagining the situation, "It's more than funny."

"Well, I don't think Sara and Nick concur in your opinion."

Catherine tries to stifle her chuckle, "I wonder what they might have done there actually," a mischievious spark appear in her eyes.

"Not what they pretended to have done for sure," Warrick smirks.

"They are acting a bit strange today indeed," she muses, than asks impishly, "Do you think that...?"

He nods with a conspirating grin, "Yeah, I'm drawn to think that..."

"Well if that's true, I'm glad for them," Catherine smiles. "They would be a nice couple."

"I can just agree on that," he nods, "Such precious women staying alone is a real shame," he notes, exchanging a long stare with the blonde CSI.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** sorry for the late update. I've been really busy recently.

The song is "_Chained and Bound_" by Otis Redding.

this chapter is dedicated to my insparation and great friend, **kicsibogar**! Thanks for your encouragement, sweetie! hugs

* * *

CHAINED TO YOU --- CHAPTER 6

The last minutes of the shift are slowly ticking away, and Sara and Nick are more than glad to have this day behind and can hardly wait for leaving the Lab. Even Sara Sidle, who's known as a workaholic.

The two CSIs spent the afternoon with figuring out how to get rid off the cuffs that tied them to each other. Sara suggested to check the morgue, hoping that among the many tiny, slender, metal tools they might find something suitable to unlock the handcuffs. So they sneaked into the sterile, blue-lighted, cool temperatured room and searched through the whole place, but without success. None of the instuments met the requirements of the lock. Sara cursed and swore that she would never act spontaneuosly again, while Nick couldn't help but laughing at her grumbling, reminding her of the fact again that she had started this whole game. Sara gave him a reproachful and warning look, which made Nick laugh even more.

So they couldn't do anything else, then get back to work and wait for the end of the shift.

When the so much awaited clock-off time has finally come, Sara and Nick hurry into the locker room to grab their stuff.

"We must find something that could help us..." Nick says, rather in a self-convincing than hoping manner. "Even if it means to rummage through the whole house from the cellar to the attic," he murmurs with resolution, and shuts his locker.

Sara chuckles, grabbing her bag, "The attic? How do you think that would work at all? If you hadn't noticed this far, we can't get everywhere under these circumstances," she raises their hands.

Nick grimaces, "Does picking on my words really make you feel good?"

Heading towards the door, she snickers and pouts with amusement, "Hell, yeah."

Giving her a dirty look, he remarks, "Sidle, you'll pay for this..."

"Oh, I'm really scared," she laughs mockingly as they're exiting the room.

Nick is about to retort, when a familiar voice makes them stop.

"My two favourite co-workers," Warrick Brown's voice greets their ears as they are strolling down the corridor. The afro guy stands at the corner, smiling at them widely. "Of course beside you, Cath," he glances at the blonde woman next to him.

Catherine smiles and looks at the two young CSIs stopping in front of her.

Sara and Nick nervously return the smile. They are not much delighted about being stopped by their colleagues; getting out of this danger-zone called CSI HQ is all they want right now.

"Hey buddy, how was your date in the morgue?" trying to hide his frustration, Nick teases the other male-CSI.

Warrick chuckles, "Effective indeed. Cath and I have finally managed to identify our Jane Doe. I think we're close to solve the case. How'bout ya, man?"

"We're proceeding," Sara replies casually. "Though there are some unclear pieces yet."

"But if your reconstructions keep going on as well as I've heard, you'll close that case soon," Warrick chuckles.

Nick bites his lip with an embarrassed grin, "Mia, huh?"

"Yeah, man."

"Since it's Friday, what would you say if we went out for a drink together? Working so successful, we deserve some fun," Catherine suggests.

"That's a great idea," Warrick agrees enthusiastically.

Bowing his head with a regretful smile, Nick says, "I'd rather leave that out for now. I'm too tired for anything. All I need is a good sleep."

Warrick pouts with pity. _I can imagine_, he sneers in mind. _With Sara, huh? _He must gather every strength to hide his amusement.

"But you join us, won't you, Sara?" Catherine turns to CSI Sidle.

Nick almost lets out a chuckle. _That'd be interesting_, he notes.

Grimly, Sara sighs, "Sorry guys, but I'm also exhausted like hell. I even have a little headache. I think I go home and sleep."

Now it's Catherine's turn to pout.

"You can still take Warrick for a drink," Nick winks at her.

Catherine's eyes widen, she casts an embarrassed smile at Warrick, who chuckles at Nick's suggestion. Seeing his reaction, the blonde CSI grins, "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"Then have fun!" Nick smiles broadly and casually turns to Sara, "Shall I give you a ride?"

With a slight smile, she nods, "Thanks."

They say good-bye to their coworkers and head outside. Walking very closely to each other, hiding their cuffed hands under their jackets, they look as if they were holding hands.

"So what do you think?" Warrick asks Catherine as they are watching their colleagues leave.

"Well, you might have a point," she smirks. "I just wonder when will they fill us in."

After a short pause, she utters, "You know, Nick was right."

Warrick turns to her with an inquiring expression, "About?"

"Taking you for a drink," she smirks.

He gives her a surprised, yet delighted look.

"Well, then let's not waste time," he raises his brow suggestively.

Catherine's smile broadens.

* * *

"That was close," Nick lets out a relieved sigh as they are heading to his Denali. "I already thought that Warrick saw through us."

"That gives us even more grounds for finding a way to uncuff ourselves," Sara comments in a slightly impatient tone.

When Nick opens the trunk of his car and shoves their bags inside, a troubled light appears in Sara's eyes.

"Oh-oh, we might have a little problem," she notes misbodingly.

"What are you aming at?" Nick shoots her an inquiring glance as he shuts down the hood's door.

"I just wonder how are we getting in...," she doesn't take off her pondering gaze of the car. "And furthermore, how will you drive like this..." she glances at their tied hands.

He holds his gaze at her for a moment, as the meaning of her words sink in his mind, then replies with a smile, "Well, that will be definitely unusual, but..." he grins, "I'll manage."

She casts him an amused look and raises her brow in wonder.

Nick opens the passenger-door, "Okay, this is how we're gonna do it. I get in from here and move over to the driver-seat, while you climb in too."

Sara smirks curiously and nods, "Okay. So just right after you, Stokes."

Nick grins and carefully climbs into the car with Sara on his heels. Cautiously sliding behind the wheel, he gently pulls her in. Sara settles into her seat and closes the door.

"Well, I think it's worked," she grins victoriously.

"Yeah, we're good so far," Nick rewards her with a satisfied smile and turns the ignition key with his cuffed hand, which move entails pulling Sara's hand along. She lets her hand mirror his own move with an embarrassed look. She just realizes that she's definitely in a bondage to her coworker, just as he is to her. Whatever they do they have to do it together.

"Uhm, this drive will be a bit uncomfortable for you," Nick apologizes, "Sorry in advance."

"I'll survive," Sara smiles warmly at him.

"That's my Sidle," he looks into her eyes and smirks.

Pulling out of the CSI-parking lot, Nick turns the stereo on.

_Darling now, you made me change my mind / Can go no further, because you got me chained and bound, oh /Taller than the tallest sky / Sweeter than a grape on a vine, now / Can go no further, because you got me chained and bound, right now, now --- _the lines of the old song quietly fills the air.

Realizing that the lyrics are fitting the current situation, Nick's mouth twitches into a big grin.

Getting the hint, Sara's cheek slightly flushes, and she averts her look at the dashboard.

_What kind of life is this kind I'm trying living / Oh Lord, what kind of love is she trying to give me / I feel like I'm standing up and telling the word / I'm chained to your love _

Watching the road in silence, Nick's wondering about the lines, which he had listened to many times, but which with Sara sitting on his side, literrally chained to him, has gotten quite new meaning now. _A definitely new one. _

_Darling, oh / Don't break this little heart of mine / There's no greater love than this love of yours and mine, oh / You walk with your head in the sky / Darling don't ever pass me by / I ain't going no further, because you got me chained and bound, oh now _

"I just hope we won't be stopped by police officers," Nick notes, intending to avert her attention of the puzzling lyrics, "Don't know how could we explain this," he chuckles nervously, indicating the handcuffs.

_So glad, I'm so glad, I'm so glad / Lord, I don't have to worry no more / She got me chained to her love, now I don't, I don't want to be taken away, baby / I'm chained, I'm chained and a little bound, now, now, now / I'm chained, I'm chained to your love / I don't, I don't know darling / I wanna to be taken away, now / Ou, just a little bit of soul / Just a little bit of soul, now... _

Sara laughs and her cheek flushes slightly at the possible explanation that flashes through her mind. Most that she has also confusing thoughts on her mind about the song.

Getting to Nick's house eventually, the CSI is more than relieved to shut down the stereo. He can't help but being anxious about the other songs on his CD, which are also possible sources of embarrassment.

Stopping in front of his house, they repeat the same maneuver they did when getting in - only reversed this time. Sara climbs out first, pulling Nick after herself.

Nick just can't pretend not noticing his female coworker's nicely rounded ass, and his mind immediately wanders into forbidden places.

_Damn, Stokes, she's your friend and colleague, you mustn't have such thoughts about her_, he scoffs himself. _There's no way that she might be interested in you, anyway._

Being too deep in thoughts he doesn't pay enough attention to his moves, so when she pulls him out of the car, he stumbles and dumps into her.

After the unexpected body-contact, their faces close to each other, both gasping, the two CSIs just stare into each other's eyes; neither of them seem to know what's going on between them in that single moment. After years of flirting, this is the first intimate moment between the two. There's something in the air, they both sense it, but don't know how to react - if they should at all.

"Thanks," Nick murmurs with a smile, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome," Sara mutters with embarrassment, their eyes still locked.

Finally Nick pulls away, the smile still on his face.

"So let's check out those tools," he says, breaking the gaze.

"Yeah," she nods and wonders if is this moment going to have any significance concerning the future.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the house, Nick snicks on the light and gently dragging Sara along, walks into the living room.

"I'd offer you to sit down, but under these circumstances..." he glances at their bond.

Sara smiles, and in her casual CSI manner, she asks, "So where do we begin?"

"In the cellar?" Nick smirks innocently.

"You thought that seriously, huh?"

He shrugs with a grin, and grabbing a flashlight, pulling Sara after him, he is heading to the basement.

"It's like we're investigating your own house," Sara chuckles quietly, while closely following her colleague as they're climbing down the stairs into the semi-darkness.

"But hopefully we don't find any dead body in my cellar," Nick remarks quizzically.

Sara's eyes widen of feigned shock.

"I always knew you had things to hide. You're a real criminal... Who knows how many women's corpse are buried at this place. Your job as CSI is just a cover... You... Help! Someone, please!" she feigns fear, while can hardly suppress her laugh.

Giving into the game, Nick flashes an evilish grin at her and putting his hand gently onto her mouth, he starts laughing as a maniac.

"Mwhaha... sorry, it's already too late for ya, honey..." he imitates a serial killers attitude, "you've seen too much... I must kill you..."

Taking advantage of having a hand free, Sara starts tickling him. Nick immediately draws back his hand from her mouth.

"Help!" she giggles, fearing the consequences of his "wrath".

"There's no use to resist, baby," Nick devilishly laughs, keeping on playing, "You can't escape from fate. Sooner or later, I'm gonna getcha..."

Both of their hearts skip a beat as they realize the double meaning of Nick's words.

Embarrassed about speaking like that, even if involuntarily - or most for that, Nick's throat dries and dropping playfulness, pulling a serious face, he suggests with a cough, " Khm, we should rather start searching... Time is ticking away..."

Puzzled as well, not knowing how to interpret Nick's previous remark, Sara tentatively nods, and swithces on her flashlight.

Browsing through the basement, then the rooms - every effort is in vain. Though Nick seriously contemplates to look around in the attic too, Sara refusing to take the risk of climbing up and down the ladder in a situation like this, eventually they eliminate this idea. _Nothing might be up there that could help after all_, Nick remarks.

Finally, exhausted of searching, also having lost hope for finding anything useful, they drop down onto the couch in Nick's living room.

"Nothing," Sara exhales with disappointment.

"Seems so," Nick grimaces.

"Damn, I can't believe you have nothing - not at least a piece of wire or something - we could use to get rid of these!" she snaps desperately, shaking their tied hands with a frown.

"Hey, hey!" Nick exclaims with a snort, "Ouch, it hurts!"

"Sorry," she gaves him a genuine, apologizing look.

"These damn cuffs must have special locks..." Nick ponders, rubbing his aching wrist.

Sara leans back on the couch with a tired expression.

"Maybe Greg can do something with them..." she muses, gazing the ceiling.

"You wanna fill him in?" his shock-mirroring, wide eyes are pinching hers.

"Have better idea?" she questioningly raises her brow.

"No," he grumbles, thinking over the possibilities.

"Thought so," she remarks in a 'told-you-so' attitude and closes her eyes.

Nick grimaces displeasantly and leans back on the couch as well.

"But we must wait with asking him till tomorrow," he sighs helplessly.

Drawing the conclusion, Sara's eyes pop open and she averts her look at the CSI next to her."Which means that I must stay here tonight..."

"Seems so," Nick chuckles, returning her gaze.

_A night with Sara Sidle, mmm_, the thought instinctively flashes through Nick's mind and he immediately gets ashamed of himself for that. _Stokes, keep the blood in your head_, he snaps, _she's your co-worker, which means 'forbidden fruit'. Furthermore she is interested in Grissom. _

Realizing the exact situation, Sara's face flushes, and she swallows in embarrassment. _A night with Nick Stokes, the dream of women_, she feels her breath accelerating at the thought. _Sidle, forget about it_, she scoffs at herself, _he's your colleague, you can't have such thoughts about him. Besides, you have never thought of him like a potential partner. That's true, _she admits_, but **what if I do now**?_

"So what are we doing now? Wanna watch TV?" Sara wonders, trying to distract herself from the previous thoughts.

"Okay," Nick shrugs, endeavouring to take control over his thoughts, and points toward the shelves, "Choose a DVD ."

Nodding, she slowly emerges from the couch, which move urges her colleague to stand up too.

"And what about eating something?" Nick asks, obediently following her to the shelves."We might order a pizza. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," she smiles, while her eyes are browsing his DVD collection.

Acknowledging her agreement with a smile, Nick pulls his cell-phone out of his jeans' pocket, and dials the number of his favourite pizzeria. He places their orders - of course not forgetting about Sara's veggie pizza - and ends the call.

"Our pizzas are on the way soon," he announces, turning his attention back to Sara.

"Great," she smiles, "I'm starving."

"Me too," he says, and glancing at the box in her hand, raises his brow inquiringly, "Whadda ya got?"

With a puzzled smile, Sara shows him the cover.

"Chicago?" he smirks. "Any indication to our current situation?" he jokes.

"I like Catherine-Zeta Jones, and I love musicals," she shrugs with a shy smile, "That's all."

"What's wrong with that Gere guy?"

She stares at him, not quite getting the point of his question.

"N-nothing," she stutters with confusion, "Why? Should there be any?"

Nick laughs, "Women tend to have a crush on him. I'm just surprised that you didn't mention him at first place among the reasons. I wonder if you..."

She laughs along, "...if I also have a crush on him? Nick, I'm not like other women."

Staring at her with a warm smile, he remarks softly, "No, you definitely aren't."

Sara holds her gaze on him, smiling back shyly.

"So?" Nick asks quietly, not taking his look off of her.

"So what?" she murmurs, eyes locked with his.

Smirking, he asks low-key again, "So do you have a crush on him?"

She grins and averts her look off of him, "No."

Nick grins back, but after a split of second his smile fades. "You...," averting his look, he starts to speak, but his hesitating voice trails off as he suddenly changes his mind about what he has just wanted to ask about.

"What?" being confused by the sudden change of his mood, she intently searches Nick's face.

Sighing, he quickly replies, "Nothing."

"You wanted to say something," Sara insists on getting to know what's on her colleague's mind.

"Nothing important. That's not my business after all," Nick feigns a good mood onto his face, and smiles, "Come, I have an idea!" changing the topic, he pulls her toward the kitchen.

"Nick!" Her voice is firm and menacing as she stops him in the hallway." We're friends, aren't we? You may ask me anything."

He sighs, "Sidle, you're really stubborn, ya know that?"

Sara proudly grins, "Maybe. But it seems to be useful at times."

Nick gives up and smiles at her.

"You always get what you want, huh?"

"Depends," she smirks. "So?"

"Okay, okay!" he concedes and questions tentatively, "I just wanted to ask if you still have a crush on Grissom."

Turning pink, Sara looks down with embarrassment.

"Uhm, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. That's your private business after all. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. Most by him." Nick pauses, then desperately frowns at himself, "Hell, I... I think I worry too much. You're not a little girl, you can make your own decisions about your life. You don't need my advice. So forget it!"

Sara's staring at him in silence, taken surprise by his caring attitude. _He always worries about the others. And now about her. How sweet! _The thought that he is anxious about her as much makes her heart skip a beat. Studying his handsome, thoughtful face, a strange feeling starts to embrace her heart. Something she hasn't felt before, at least not about him. Suddenly she sees him in a quite different light, discovering how caring person he is indeed. She hasn't been aware of having such a precious friend around till now. But this moment has opened up her eyes.

Her thougths wandering to Grissom, she just catches herself at comparing the two men. _Grissom is a great person, a still good-looking, clever man, who's forever devoted to his work and science. He's a mysterious freak, but maybe that's his charm. On the other hand, Nick is a handsome, well-educated, social, emphatic guy, who cares about people more than anyone she has ever known. He's the man beside whom a girl really can feel being safe. The woman who's gonna get him will definitely be a lucky one_. Sara hardly notices that she immediately feels envy toward that girl.

_Actually, Nick, you're wrong_, she thinks to herself, I_ do need advices concerning my life. And I'd need some very soon, I guess, _she ponders regarding this strange and confusing feeling inside.

To distract herself from these thoughts she appreciatively replies.

"Nick, I'm grateful for your worry, but there's no reason for that."

_Yeah_, he frowns inside, _because you're too blind to see that he's just playing with you. He knows he won't be any younger as the days go by, but wants to feel as if he was. _Nick realizes only now what kind of thoughts he is having on his mind. _Damn, Stokes_, he snaps at himself,_ where's your normal sense? Sara is an independent woman, she may do what she wants. And if it involves something with Grissom, let it be. Who are you to disapprove her actions? Coworker, friend, yeah, that's true, but... But? Why is a but there at all? _

Scared to go on with this chain of thoughts, Nick manages a puzzled smile and without realizing what is he doing, he takes Sara by her hand and drags her into the kitchen.

"Well, we have the movie, the dinner...so all we need is the drink yet."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

In the kitchen, Nick grabs a pineapple out of the fridge, "Wanna help?" he looks at Sara.

She nods, "Sure. What will that be?"

"Dreamy Vegas", Nick smugly replies, "a fruit-cocktail a la Nick Stokes."

Sara giggles, watching him preparing the process.

"Why don't we use tinned pinapple?" she wonders, rolling her eyes, registering the large knife in Nick's free hand.

"Nah," he grimaces, "that tastes terrible. I've already tried in that way. Believe me, you don't want to know the result."

"Maybe that bottle had already expired," she ponders.

"Sidle!" he casts a warning glance at her. "Consider your words when I have a knife in my hand!"

Sara can't help but chuckling.

"Ah, Mr Stokes doesn't seem to bear anyone judging his sense for cooking and stuff, huh?" she smirks teasingly. "Is it such a huge crime that deserves death-penalty?"

Nick feigns annoyance, but the sparks in his big, dark eyes give his amusement away.

"Yeah, hon'. It's one of the biggest crime in the Stokes' residence."

She grins, "Oh, really? I wonder what the most serious ones might be..."

"You're lucky not knowing them."

"Have I already committed any of them?" Sara inquires cautiously.

"If you had had, we wouldn't be so good friends now, " Nick replies honestly, looking into her eyes.

"Then I'm glad for being a good girl," she returns the gaze, her voice is serious and soft. "I'd hate not having you on my friend's list."

He rewards her comment with a warm smile.

"Me too," he answers in a bare whisper, not breaking the gaze.

She gives him one of the rarest smile of hers, which sends tingles through his entire body - _it always does_.

_But there are some sweet crimes I wouldn't mind you doing_, the sudden thought flashes through Nick's mind, and he can't resist smirking.

Sighing, Nick turns his attention back to their current task.

"Hold the pineapple and I will cut it into two," he tells to Sara.

Following the instruction, she holds the fruit on the chopping board, while watching Nick clumsily adjusting the knife in his hand.

"Shouldn't we rather... switch?" she wonders tentatively, biting her lip. "I don't want to make Bloody Vegas from this drink..." she notes, eying his moves anxiously. "Furthermore, I still need my fingers..."

Exchanging a thoughtful look with her, he nods with a sigh, "You're right. Better safe than sorry. Also I wouldn't endanger your delicate fingers," he smiles and hands her the knife.

Blushing slightly, Sara returns the smile.

"Just be careful!" Nick warns her, casting unsure glances at her. _A woman with knife in her hand is always a dangerous combination._

"Don't worry, I'm not intending to cut your fingers off," Sara reassures him with a smile, "you'll need them yet. To finish that case we have."

Nick grimaces, "Good to know you care for me a little after all."

Sara grins playfully and without warning, she cuts the fruit into two halves.

Startled, his eyes widen in shock and he gasps indignantly, "Hey... you might have warned me..."

Chuckling, Sara puts the knife down, "'t was faster this way."

"Oh, thanks," he sneers, still gasping. Getting thirsty for revenge, he sends her a threatening look, "Sar'...!"

"What?" she laughs, "I thought you're cooler than that."

"Cool, huh?" Nick quirks his brows, "I am. But I don't think it also goes for you," a strange light appears in his eyes, promising nothing good. He grabs the bottle of cold mineral-water from the table in a split of second, and pours some of its content on his colleague.

Sara squeals as the ice-cold drops meet her skin.

"No need to panick," Nick laughs, "Mineral water is said to be beneficiary for hair. At least that's what those models say on Discovery channel."

Wiping some water-drops off of her face, Sara frowns and punches him on the chest.

"Stokes, you'll pay for this, I promise!"

Nick can't reply, just laughs along, with which he earns another piercing look from the female CSI.

"You should rather be glad for me caring about the health of your hair," he remarks, when his laughter subsides.

"Aw, Nicky, how have I not thought of that?" she mocks him, "How can I thank you for that attention?"

"Hmmm..." Nick smirks, "I'm sure we find a way for that..."

"No way, Nick," she protests firmly, "I won't tidy up your house."

The image of Sara Sidle in a maid's outfit spins up his fantasies, sending his thoughts to places where they shouldn't wander to.

The sound of the doorbell puts him out of his reverie.

"This must be the pizza-guy," he swallows, still under the effect of his previous thoughts.

"Great!" Sara rejoices, "I'm hungry."

They open the door together, and watching out for not revealing their bond to the guy, take the box and pay.

"Mmm, it smells good," Sara murmurs.

"And it also tastes good," Nick adds, putting the box down onto the living room's table, in front of the TV, "It's from the best pizzeria in Vegas."

"Now I'm even more hungry..." she says.

He smiles, "We finish the cocktail in no time and then we can eat."

Sara nods, and they go back to the kitchen to process the drink.

* * *

In ten minutes time, the famous Stokes-cocktail is ready, and the two CSI are sitting on the couch in the living room, devouring their pizza, while watching the movie that Sara has chosen.

"A good film for every CSI: how twist the truth," Nick remarks when the opening credits of 'Chicago' appear on the screen.

Yumming a mouthful piece of pizza, Sara grins.

Catherine-Zeta Jones' entry following, she instinctively sings along.

_Come on babe_

_Why don't we paint the town? _

_And all that Jazz _

_I'm gonna rouge my knees _

_And roll my stockings down _

_And all that jazz _

_Start the car I know a whoopee spot _

_Where the gin is cold _

_But the piano's hot! _

_It's just a noisy hall _

_Where there's a nightly brawl _

_And all That Jazz _

Nick's watching her, smirking, and that's when she just realizes what she is doing exactly.

"Oops..." she utters with a blush.

"No, that was good," Nick protests, "But you should do that without Miss Jones too," he smiles and winks at her.

Sara's eyes widen, "No, no, no... I don't have such a good voice..."

Nick sighs, "But yes, you have. How many times should I tell it till you finally believe me?"

Bowing her head in embarrassment, she pouts.

"I know I'm right," Nick notes with resolution, sending a supportive smile to her.

"Aren't you a bit smug?" she averts her look at him, a little smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

"No, I'm just certain about something. That's a difference," he takes a sip of his drink, then smirks.

"What's now?" she's eying him suspiciously.

Nick chuckles.

"I'll suggest the guys holding a karaoke party next time."

"Don't you dare!" Sara revolts against the idea with a little jump so that she almost spills her cocktail.

"You and Cath could do that duet of Velma and Roxy at the Christmas party," Nick grins, his imagination already at full gear."I'm sure everyone would enjoy that."

"I bet you guys would," Sara mutters.

As Roxy and Fred's sex-scene is coming, Sara is getting to feel more uneasy for having Nick beside. They have never watched such scenes alone, just in two. And since having those unusual thoughts about him, acting nonchalantly is harder than ever before.

Trying to calm herself, Sara grabs her glass of cocktail and takes some huge gulps.

"Do you like it?" she hears Nick's voice. Startled, she almost spits the last gulp.

She averts her look at him, embarrassed, not getting quite what's he aiming at. Her first thought is that he means the scene, but seeing his glance wandering at the glass in her hand, she realizes he's referring to the cocktail.

"Oh, yeah..." she smiles with relief, "It's very good."

"I'm glad you like it," Nick notes and turns his attention back to the movie.

_No, I'm no one's wife / But, Oh, I love my life / And all that Jazz, _the last lines of the song fill the air, _That Jazz! _

As time is passing by, finishing the dinner, Sara and Nick comfortably lean back on the couch. Watching movie, they exchange remarks on the scenes and continue their friendly, flirty banter. Tired as hell, neither of them notices having dozed off by the end of the movie. Nick slumbers peacefully, his head supported by Sara's, which is resting on his shoulder, while their cuffed hands are lying on Nick's tigh.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Terribly sorry for the huge delay of this chapter, I'm having real life issues to cope with, I've hard times behind me, so I couldn't update the story earlier. Sorry again and thanks for your patience. I hope you'll enjoy this part too. :)

* * *

CHAINED TO YOU --- CHAPTER 9

Opening up her eyes slowly, the realization about not being at home hits Sara immediately. Her thoughts clearing up, she remembers that she had to spend the night at Nick due those damn handcuffs. _Now I wish I didn't start this silly game, _she fumes in mind.

Feeling the warmth of her colleague's body tightly next to hers, their sides pressed to each other is definitely something she isn't used to, but according to the pleasant sensation that fills her body, she easily could do that.

_His presence and closeness is so reassuring, I've got the feeling like no one could do any harm to me now._

The smell of his worn clothes and the mixed scent of sweat, aftershave, shampoo and fertilizer is something that usually wouldn't affect her, but on Nick, they create a special, distinct, and incredibly sexy and exciting scent.

_Come on, Sara, wake up! He'll never be interested in you in that way. He might be flirting with you, but he doesn't mean any of those words serious. _

Noticing that she has snuggled up to Nick while sleeping, Sara's cheeks infuse with a rosy colour in embarrassment. Though this position does appeal to her indeed, she wonders if she should move away from him or give in these calm minutes and pretend that she's not awake yet. However lingering the recent one is, the sore muscles in her limbs are screaming for some stretching, so Sara can't do anything but obey the persuasion of the slightly numb body parts.

Lifting her head off of Nick's shoulder, Sara rubs her neck with the free right hand, while stretching her legs like a sleepy kitten.

"Hey," a quiet, soft voice calls from behind her.

"Hey," she replies with a puzzled smile and immediately starts to apologize, "Uh.. Nick, I'm sorry for this-"

"No need for excuses," he chuckles lightly, while stretching too and easing the muscles in his neck, "that was bound to happen. Being chained to each other, I can't expect you sleeping in the other room after all."

"Well, if you approach it from that point, yeah, you're right."

Grinning, he squirms on the couch, bringing his limp muscles to life.

"What a night..." he mutters, "My poor muscles..."

"Complaining? You've not done anything restraining at all," she notes innocently.

"You're offering something more exhausting, hmmm?" Nick smirks, staring suggestively down at her.

"Yeah," Sara returns the teasing tone, "For example getting rid of these," she points at the cuffs.

Nick snorts with a laugh.

"Sidle, you're strange, ya know?" he quivers a brow, "You tie me up first, seemingly amused about it, then want to break away with the same vehemence. Being part of the game isn't as entertaining, huh?"

"Shut up, Stokes!" she sulks, "You deserved that little punishment."

"I did? For?"

"You know why," she utters stubbornly.

"Don't have a clue," he counters, enjoying their flirty bickering.

"Your problem," she shrugs and stands up.

"Hey, hey, you think I give up so easily?" he grins and pulls her back by the cuffs, throwing her out of balance, so in the next moment Sara finds herself falling into Nick's lap.

He hasn't planned it this way, but doesn't mind this other turn of the events.

"I always knew I would sweep Sara Sidle off of her legs someday," the CSI's grin broadens, his eyes brightening with a playful, mischievious light.

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, Sara could swear she has never blushed so deep yet.

_Damn, Nick! Why do you have to be so extremely handsome?_

"Very funny," she grumbles, endeavouring to climb off of the seemingly amused man under her. But Nick wraps his free arm around her, hindering her coworker to escape.

"Let me go!" Sara whines with a frown, writhing on him.

"Not until you tell me why you put this thing on me," he smirks with resolution.

"You're blackmailing me, that's not fair."

He chuckles.

"Why, chaining me up like this without my agreement is?"

She pouts, "yeah, it is."

_She is so cute when she plays the stubborn, little girl_, Nick thinks, staring at her. _Her eyes changing shade of colours and those full, wine-red lips are firmly pressed together. She is beautiful even when she frowns. Hey, Nick, _the inner voice calls for attention_, since when do you consider her as beautiful? _Puzzled, he has to admit that he always thought her being pretty, but only the recent time they were spending so close together has awaken him to her real beauty.

He is put out of his reverie by the ringing tone of his cell-phone from somewhere distant. _In the pocket of my jacket_, he frowns.

As there's no other way to pick up the ringing monster than standing up and walking to the location of his darkblue forensic windbreaker, which means releasing Sara and suspensing the "interrogation", Nick sighs with dislike, "Seems you've gotten away with it this time," he takes off his hand from her back and is about to emerge from the couch, "but that doesn't mean we've finished this discussion!" he sends her a quizzically warning look, and pulling her with him carefully, is heading towards the impatient sound of his mobile.

Though she is the one who has wanted to get out of his hold some moments earlier yet, Sara feels disappointment and immediately misses the closeness as following him absentmindly in about two steps distance.

"Stokes," he answers the phone.

"Nick, I've already thought you never pick up," the familiar voice called from the other end ofthe line.

„Uh…" he rolls his eyes, and manages an uneasy smile, „hey, Griss, it's nice to hear your voice too."

Glancing at Sara, he can catch a glimpse of some strange light in her eyes. _She's still under his affect_, he thinks bitterly. Though she hasn't replied his earlier question about their boss and her, but after all, her answer can't be negative. Nick feels her body stiffen beside him and he takes a hardly noticable sigh.

_Nick Stokes, don't fool yourself, she'll never be your girl._

Nick almost drops the phone realizing what direction his thoughts are just getting.His eyes widen and he can barely hear Grissom's words; they're like coming from under the deepest point of the ocean. _Never will be my girl? How did I end up here?_

Not hearing a thing from Grissom's lines, only seeing the sudden wave of shock sweeping through Nick's face, concern appears in Sara 's eyes and biting her lip, she fixes her gaze on Nick, dreading of the fact that something terrible has happened to Grissom.

And she couldn't bear that. _Not now…_

TBC


End file.
